


Reminiscing

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [11]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Jess sits at Ptolemy House alone until he is joined by the others.
Series: Dribble Drabble April [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Ptolemy House

Jess sat in the fading light of Ptolemy House. Two brand new bottles of liquor sat on the table and an open bottle of brandy sat with them. He looked around memories of his time there swimming around, and if he really tried, Jess thought he could see some of them. Dario sitting and playing chess with Portrero. Khalila curled up in the one chair, a blank in her hand that she was determinedly studying. Thomas sat on the floor using the coffee table to tinker with a music box. 

“Pouting, Scrubber?”

Jess looked up, the glass dangling from his fingers. “Reminiscing, Peacock.”

“It seems so long since we’ve been here.” Khalila walked in from around Dario.

“It feels like a lifetime.” Jess admitted a small smile coming out when Khalila sat down in her favorite chair.

Glain sat on the other couch, her feet going up on the edge of the table. “For some it was a lifetime.”

Jess rested his head back. He thought about the ones that didn’t make it, then about the friendships that he had now. “I never thought I would get this far. I thought for sure that my family would have done something stupid enough to get me thrown out.”

Khalila nodded and understood part of his thoughts. “We did make it though, through everything thrown at us.”

When Wolfe and Santi joined them, the other bottles were opened. The quietness dissolved into multiple discussions, laughter, and the heaviness that Jess had felt when he first came back and took over Ptolemy House disappeared.

“To our former classmates, May they be on the paths that they desire or at least be as happy as they can.”


End file.
